Piki
Here is the page about Piki. About Piki Piki is a Banchu that has been around for seventeen human years in the world that the rescue team Blue Thunder is on top. He is son of Pualto and Priti, part of the family of the Imperial Raichus, and nephew of the notorious Xain. He is many other things also, such as a Heaven's Peak Guardian, which being one supplies an infinite amount of Psychic Abilities. Joining Blue Thunder when he was sixteen, he has accomplished many things, like defeating the Leader Pika, helping Brandon onto his destiny, etc.. Recently he has ran into his parents who he had believed to be dead, and his brother Pikioto, a Raichu. Summary of Piki's Life A short way to say what his life's been like, is very interesting. But, this isn't a one-sentence-description. This is a larger description. Here's some major details to know about him listed in random order: *Piki is a different type of Pokemon than anyone else, being a Banchu; a cross between a Banette and a Raichu. *He is a Heaven's Peak Guardian, a type of Guardian that has infinite psychic abilities, and great honor. *Piki has unlocked a power only known as 'true potential', and grew in size to make his regular size three stories. *He has a sword called the Remembrance Blade, or RB, which is a Buster Blade passed from Brandon to Pika to Piki, and encrusted with first light, then darkness. *Piki has absorbed Dark Sigma powers and energy from Alpha a Dark Sigma Master, and cannot be infected with Dark Sigma Energy. *Xain, Zafarith, and Vlekk constantly try to take control of him and his pure power to destroy BT and Pika, but in the process strengthen him HIGHLY. *Piki has four children; Poko, Paka, Pyky and Peke (in born order) and a spouse that brainwashed him, making him forget he had children for a little while, until he met Piki Jr. (now Peke). That's the short summary, there you have his life. Paragraphs of Piki's Life Piki has had a confusing past, that barely anyone knows of except him and his brother Pikioto, but what is really known by all and can be told first, is this: At age three, Xain and Piki's father Pualto were in the Parlor talking in Piki's old home on Mt. Coronet. An argument broke out, and Pualto and Piki's mother Priti started fighting Xain in what is now known to be one of the ultimate fights. It was then that Pualto and Pikioto were discovered to be Heaven's Peak Guardians. The fight became so intense that Pualto and Priti were almost dead, when a mysterious person came in and saved them, and held off Xain. It was then that Pikioto raised Piki until he was old enough to live on his own, which was fourteen because for a while he was a very ''immature Pichu. For a year he lived at the riverside, with no memory of his caretaker, due to the fact he brainwashed him of those eleven years. In the time he lived at the river, he met someone he was to become a great friend with, and without knowing, was entwined with in destiny, and past in ''many ''more ways than one. He followed them out of his home, to the Forest of Hope, where he hung out around there and helped out. While he hung out around at BT he helped out in only one major thing; defeating Xain (which he only helped out a little bit with). After Xain was defeated, deciding if Piki was to join BT started. It took a little while, but he got in. After he joined BT, what happened was lost to time, up to one thing: Piki's seventeenth birthday. The birthday he learned his destiny. On that day, he got armor, and a spear made by Silver, the blacksmith of BT. He learned that Pika and himself were entwined (finally he found out) in destiny, and that they were to meet the current author of the Book of Time and Space (mentioned on Pika's article) at Heaven's Peak. They did not come, so he came to them, during a tourney. He joined the tourney under the name of P.I.O.. During battle, he revealed his great power, then what he was to the whole BT; a Heaven's Peak Guardian. Later on that day, the Trio was after him (again), when the most amazing thing happened; he used the attack special to Heaven's Peak Guardian; Holy Eclipse, into the air in a panic as the Trio took over his body. The Trio was dispelled, and he gained the power of the HPGs (Heaven's Peak Guardians). Piki has gone through hard things in the past, and the present after this, is the past. A strange time portal opened up and sucked Piki and Pika in, and teleported them to the past. It was then he realized the details lost to time. He realized why Xain turned to the Dark Side; why Xain is out to get him and Pika; and most of all: who the mysterious person was that saved his parents that night. It was ''him. Life from then has been forgotten, up until the small details of one battle: The Battle of Blue Thunder. Piki Vs. Pika, in a full-out battle showing whoever wins, will get leadership of BT. To everyone's surprise, he one. Then, well, Pika came back and kicked his *BEEP*. The rest of the little details afterwards have been lost to time. On the bright side, more details are written every day. Piki's Weapons Here is a numerical favorite list of his weapons: #Heaven's Peak Guardian Powers #His Darkness Powers #Remembrance Blade #Spear (Made by Silver) #His Natural Spirit Powers #His Electric Raichu Attacks #His Ghost Banette Attacks The End of the Story Not much can be recalled on this subject, as it happened many years ago. As I try to recollect the things that happened, the power of my mind is subject to weakening. It was mostly an ordinary day; bright sun, friendliness between us all. However, Allah had arrived, coming for Pika. The one thing no one expected was Piki to back Allah up, I'll tell you that much. The new-found alliance between the two had proven to be such a threat BT attempted to deal with them immediately, then bringing them to a fight over actual power; a ring. Can you believe that people such as this would stoop down so low as to time-travel and trick their way to get the power and be the only one with it? However, towards the end Piki and Pika ended up with the power of the ring all at once through such attempts. Once again, their power was matched. Blast for blast, they would try to outdo each other, to no avail. Just as quick as it started, it ended, however. Not the way you think; it stopped. It almost as if disappeared. I regret not being able to do anything truly 'big' in that sense about the conflict. ~Peke Category:Pokemon Category:People who have been huggled by Garty Category:Guardians Category:Teens Category:Piki's family Category:Blue Thunder Members Category:Heaven's peak guardians